Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be presented to a user. Some augmented reality systems superimpose virtual images on real world imagery in real time through, for example, taking input from a camera and outputting the image and projecting a virtual image on the real world image. Products using near eye displays have been used to project imagery near to a user's eyes an present media thought-out a user's field of view.